The New Me
by falloutgirl567
Summary: Hermione Granger is annoyed. After being cheated on by her fiance Ron, and losing her best and most trusted friend to the stupid feud caused by the breakup, she wants to change herself to show everyone that she's okay, that she's over him. But will she find love with someone else? Or will she doom herself to loneliness forever?
1. Chapter 1

-HG-

Red Hair. Freckles. Long gangly arms and legs. Before I would have associated these things with love, companionship, and safety. But now, they only remind me of betrayal. Ron Weasley, the man I thought I was to marry. The man I thought I would spend every morning smiling at from the other side of the breakfast table with, the man I thought I would cuddle before sleeping every night.

I used to dream about my studies, exams, and books. After I slowly descended into the trap that was teenage love, my dreams changed. I would dream about him, being with him. Countless nights were spent in blissful ignorance, dreaming of our wedding day, and assuming that it was to come. Now my dreams are different again. I dream of darkness, failure, rejection. My mind goes over that fateful evening when I saw that letter coming from that unfamiliar owl. The letter that, unbeknownst to me, would change my life as I knew it.

That letter came two weeks ago. I've had my time of recovery and depression. And now that time is over. I'm coming back stronger, and now I'm determined to make sure that he knows I'm not suffering.

* * *

"Four inches, please." I smiled at the muggle hairdresser that was carefully and delicately pulling apart my messy curls. He indicated the length that he was going to cut, and I nodded. I hadn't cut my hair in a long time, preferring to let it grow all over the place, and simply use magic to prevent split ends. I had forgotten the joys of muggle hair cutting, the relaxing head massage given as your hair was being washed, the princessey feeling you got as someone fussed over you.

Over the past few days I had been trying to immerse myself more into the muggle world, and had been having an enormous amount of fun, surprising myself. I had forgotten what being a muggle was like. I first decided to pay more frequent visits to the regular world after the breakup, to help me get away from everything that reminded me of him, but now, it was more than that. I enjoyed it, I enjoyed the feeling of being a normal human, muggle girl. Twenty four year old woman. Close enough.

Sadly, my time spent in regular London had to be limited to weekends, as my work at the ministry kept me busy every other day of the week. I have to say, I am at least relieved that Ronald's job application at the ministry was rejected – at least it means that I don't have to see him. I see Percy though. Bill too, whenever I go to Gringotts. Most of Ronald's family didn't wait to hear my side of the story before passing judgement, they believe his every word. The only Weasleys that cared about my point of view were Bill and Fleur. Not even Ginny. I'm grateful to Bill and Fleur, I really am. The last two weeks have been two of the worst in my life, and they helped me to get through it. I just wish that Ginny believed me too. Harry doesn't either. He's been distant, which surprised me. I thought our friendship of over twelve year would last a breakup that didn't even involve him. But then again, Ron is his best friend. He chose Ron over me.

Do I miss Ron? Yes, maybe I do. But more than just Ron himself, I miss the moral support he and the rest of his family gave. I'm not doing so well without it. I'm not doing hopelessly I guess? Not anymore anyway. Fourteen days, eighteen hours and fifty-seven minutes have passed since the end to our relationship. Now, I am fine. I will go back to being Hermione Granger, The Brightest Witch Of Her Age, but this time with the added title of 'single'.

Should I stay single? Or should I start anew. Ron was my only proper boyfriend, besides the short not-exactly-relationship I had had with Viktor Krum. I don't want to die alone do I? I don't even have to answer that question. I need to start again, I can't stay hung up over him forever. I'll find someone new. I'll be fine.

I wanted to change myself, not be the same as I was. Hair, done. Clothes were next. I pushed open the door to a muggle boutique near to the hairdressers. A bell rang as I entered, and an employee soon came to welcome me into the shop.

"Hello, my name is Mandy, how can I help you today?" She was small, with straight raven black hair. Pretty.

"Just looking for now, thanks." I smiled at her.

"Let me know if you need anything," she said cheerfully, and started to refold clothes that had been messily placed on the counter.

I quickly swept my eyes over the walls of the boutique, looking for things that were different from my usual style, but not so different that it was obvious that I was reinventing myself. My gaze fell upon a simple black high-waisted skirt. I would usually never wear a skirt like that, sticking to below knee simple professional attire. But I was different now. I took a deep breath, and began to shop.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I think I'm over him finally, I think I really am. I know I'm going to be okay. I won't allow myself to not be okay. I'm strong enough. Maybe this breakup isn't such a bad thing after all. I am changing myself, into what I'd like to think is a better version of me. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger, right? I'll stop my hiding away, my avoidance of the man I loved, and come back better. I'll talk to Harry, talk to Ginny, I'll have my friends back. Just because Ronald and I broke up, that doesn't mean I can't be friends with them anymore. Ronald does not dictate my life. He's not a part of it anymore. And never will be again. Tomorrow, I will begin to show the new and improved me. I'll go to work as normal, just looking and feeling different, with a completely changed mind set. Maybe people will notice, maybe they will not. To be perfectly honest, I don't care either way. I'm not doing this for them; I'm doing it for myself. This will help me, so I couldn't care less about what others think. I'll just be proud of myself for changing, and getting through this. Maybe I'll re-enter the dating scene, maybe I won't. I won't completely close that option though. Eventually I will, I just don't really know when yet. Hermione Granger will not remain hung up over an ex who cheated on her after over six years of being together. No. I will not. I will not._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, if you did (or if you didn't) leave me a review :)**

 **falloutgirl567**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to** **SB - Potterhead Budgie Lover, reptilegirl, and mishal18 mn** **for reviewing the last chapter!  
**

* * *

-HG-

I slipped on a simple white blouse and the black high-waisted skirt I had purchased the day before. Be different, I told myself. I brushed out my now-short locks, and stared at myself in the mirror. I needed something...more. I needed makeup. Slight problem, I didn't own any. I could have transfigured something into a fully stocked make-up kit, but I didn't really want to do that. I didn't know what the difference in brands and quality was, so I decided against it. This would have to do. I slipped on a pair of simple black ballet flats and headed to my fireplace.

"Good morning Hermione!"

"Good morning Gladys."

"Good morning Hermione! And don't you look especially lovely today!"

"Thank you Blaise! Could you please drop off the files at my office? Thanks." My position in the department of magical law enforcement was never one I expected to take. I've never really considered myself to be the lawyer type. But I surprised myself, and quickly rose to be the head of the department. I sighed contentedly, and headed into the lift, where I was soon joined by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Morning Granger. Hey, you actually sort of look half-decent for once!" I smiled and retaliated with a quick wandless and non-verbal charm to mess up his immaculately gelled hair. Despite our differences in the past, I hold no grudges against Malfoy for anything, I do not believe he is a bad person. I wouldn't say we are friends though, _acquaintances_ is probably closer to the correct term.

"You too Malfoy. What are you doing here again?"

"What, is an old friend not allowed to come and visit?" He said with mock hurt, while attempting to re-sculpt his hair.

"Harhar Malfoy, what are you actually here for?"

"Just here to have a word with Nott, don't worry I'm not going to blow up your precious ministry." He smiled.

"Get on your way then; I wouldn't want to have to call for your immediate removal and ban from this building. Au Revoir." I left the elevator with a little wave, and let him see my smirk so he knew that I was joking.

I headed to my office, and closed the door firmly, and sank into my chair. I love my office. I keep it clean and simple, and it prevents me from being distracted. I glanced at the pile of files that lay on my table. Finally, Blaise had done his job. With a sigh, I reached forward and began to read through them.

* * *

"Katie is a menace, you _must_ bring her to justice."

"But Hermione, she hasn't really done anything wrong, she's a good person! I can't Hermione, you _must_ understand." Here we go again. Harry had been increasingly uncooperative, and as head of the department of magical law enforcement, it was my responsibility to ensure that he did his job.

"Harry, I honestly couldn't care less about your friendship with Katie right now. She may have been your friend in the past, but this is professional, not personal. She is a thief, she stole countless galleons from the ministry, and YOU must bring her here! It is your responsibility as head of the auror office, regardless of past ties to her."

"You need to understand, I can't do it. It's not like she's killed anyone or anything. And besides, I'm sure she won't do anything again. She was on my quidditch team; I can't betray her like that."

"Harry James Potter, I'm ashamed of you. Why did you take on a role in the department of magical law enforcement if you are not even willing to do your job. You're an auror for god's sake. Katie Bell stole, and in the process stunned Ernest Macmillan three times. He is still recovering in St Mungos. If you do not do your job for once, I'll fire you. Do I make myself clear?" Harry looked at me, dumbfounded.

"You wouldn't... you wouldn't fire me I'm a hero to the ministry! Kingsley wouldn't let you!"

"I'm sure Kingsley would understand if I told him you were uncooperative and refusing to do your job. And you seem to forget, I am your boss and you must show me respect. Good day to you, Harry.

I walked off without a backwards glace. Conversations with my old best friend had been reduced to nothing more than that lately, which saddened me. He was unreasonable when it came to his friends, leading me to believe that he really did not deserve a place in a world of justice. A hand fell on my shoulder, causing me to jump in surprise.

"Blaise you scared me!" Blaise had become one of my closest friends in the time that we had both been working in the same department. He was whom I would consider to be my second-in-command of sorts.

"Sorry haha. Just wanted to ask you, did you get a chance to take a look at the files on the disappearance of Cho Chang's children?"

"No I didn't, I got distracted with Katie Bell's case. Fill me in?"

"Sure." They began to talk as they walked, heading towards Hermione's office. "Cho and her muggle husband have two children, twins age three. Both have shown signs of being wizards. But yesterday, they disappeared. Since Cho prefers muggle technology, basically the only evidence is from a nanny cam, and it doesn't help much. Basically all that we can see is that they both were lying down, sleeping in their cot, when suddenly they disappeared. Weird purplish residue was found around the room. And that's all we know."

"Has anyone been set to work on the case?"

"Not from here, no. All the evidence we've got was found by muggle police officers. But I'm assuming we'll be taking over?"

"Yes of course, we must." I sat down at my desk, and pulled out a booklet filled with photographs of and listings of the abilities of my aurors. "I wish I could assign Harry to it, but honestly I don't think he's worthy of it if he's unwilling to perform simple tasks."

"Yeah, probably not him. How about Dean Thomas?"

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today wasn't great. Harry is growing more and more distant, and I hate it. What's more, he refuses to obey the rules I set, meaning I have to talk to him, tell him off more and more. Which in turn makes him dislike me even more. I really would like to put him on the case of the missing Chang children, due to his connection to Cho, but I won't unless I see a change in his behaviour. This is just the kind of case that he seems to enjoy solving most, but I will not give him that privilege. I need to be stricter, harsher. And make him truly believe that I mean what I say. I'll get there eventually._

 _I feel proud of myself; I managed to avoid thinking about Ronald more than twice today a massive improvement. Changing my look has maybe helped with that, it's given me something different to focus on. I think I'll keep this new me, I like her. Hermione Granger 2.0._

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you enjoyed!**

 **falloutgirl567**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to SB - Potterhead Budgie Lover, Brianna (guest), Annie0801, reptilegirl, Danikae, delany16789, itsmeok, elephantgiraffe628 and Honoria Granger for reviewing the last chapter!**

* * *

-HG-

I was sadly awoken from an exceptionally pleasant dream – possibly the first since the end of the relationship between myself and Ronald – by an annoying tapping on my window. This wasn't completely unexpected, as I am a witch after all, and owls do get sent quite regularly. What I didn't expect however, was to see that the owl perched on my window was snowy white.

For a short, fleeting moment, I thought it was Hedwig. But then I remembered, Hedwig was dead, and Harry hated me. I sighed, and opened the window, allowing the owl to step inside. I carefully detached the envelope from the owl's foot, and began to read the letter inside.

 _Hermione-_

 _Another child has disappeared, one of the Longbottoms. Almost the exact same evidence, (or lack thereof) except this time it was seen personally by Hannah. She's distraught, and rightfully so. I don't think we can leave this one to the lower ranked aurors after all, either we set Harry on it, or do it ourselves. Although of course, the decision is yours._

 _Thanks always,_

 _Blaise_

I sighed and began to write out a response on the back of the parchment. I dipped my quill in my favourite burgundy ink and wrote:

 _BZ-_

 _Damn it, I'll be there as soon as I can. Yeah, if it's as you say we should probably deal with it ourselves. I'll tell Harry he needs to continue with the case concerning Katie Bell. He won't like it but, then again, I couldn't care less._

 _Thanks,_

 _Hermione_

I hurriedly pulled on a t-shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of beaten up old trainers before remembering, yes, I had to be different.

"2.0." I muttered to myself, replacing my outfit with leggings, a blouse and boots. I threw my floo powder into the fireplace, and stepped inside.

* * *

As usual, the ministry was bustling with activity. I hurried along the corridors, not stopping to talk to anyone. I soon arrived at my office, where Blaise Zabini was waiting for me. Without a word, he passed me the file. I read silently.

"They must be connected. There's no way they're not."

"I'm not disagreeing with you Blaise, but how are they doing this? Unless the children somehow know how to apparate, I can't see how this is even possible."

"My thoughts exactly." I worked well with Blaise, we were able to toss ideas back and forth easily. The only slight problem was that we thought _too_ simlilarly; most of the ideas each of us brought forward the other had already considered.

"I suppose it could be some kind of portkey, but no, that would have caused an item they were touching to disappear as well."

"And in the case of the Chang twins, the only item both were touching was a blanket, and that blanket remains."

"It doesn't explain the purple residue either; it must be some kind of enchantment."

"Sorry, am I intruding on something important?" Our detective work was interrupted by a certain tall blonde.

"What are you doing here again Malfoy?" I asked, genuinely curious. He's here far too often for a regular citizen who happens to _not_ work here.

"None of your business, Granger."

"Actually I do believe it _is_ my business, as I am a ministry employee, it is my responsibility to report suspicious behaviour, especially concerning individuals whom have no official reason to be here. So I will repeat, Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"Well if you really must know, I'm here looking for Astoria."

"Be on your way then."

"Alright alright, yes ma'am. Yes Miss Granger, your word is law. Thank you so so much for sparing the time to converse with a mere mortal such as myself, oh mighty Brightest Witch Of Her Age."

"Shuddup." He grinned at his ability to annoy me, and backed out of my office, before heading off to try and find his girlfriend.

"You and Drake are weird." Blaise stated, with a strange expression on his face.

"What?"

"Never mind, where were we?"

* * *

"Luna, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing quite well actually. I'm enjoying life at the moment. How about yourself?" Her reply was in an airy tone, suggesting that her attention was elsewhere. It probably was, I thought with a chuckle.

"That's great to hear Luna, and I'm not doing too badly either."

Luna had been one of my few friends that had remained the same after my breakup with Ronald. I suppose that was just because she heard my side of the story and didn't immediately believe Ronald's. Out of all of my friends from school, she was one out of two that remained. Just her and Neville.

Luna was working for Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in Diagon Alley, and she seemed to enjoy it. She liked a simple life, and her small salary was all she really needed. She was happy.

I waited for her as she carefully locked the doors to the parlour, closing up for the day. She smiled brightly at me, and linked her arms with mine. We headed off to a café for dinner.

"I don't know what's wrong with him, it's like he's completely forgotten about all of our years of friendship. Harry treats me like a _stranger,_ no, even worse than that. He treats me like someone he detests, but also like I'm someone he can push around, take advantage of. I'm not weak, and I'm not one of his pathetic fangirls, but he seems to think I am."

"I suspect the nargles are behind it." I couldn't help but smile at the classic Luna response.

"Well I definitely hope they clear up soon, I'm not used to not having him around."

"Maybe you could suggest to him a butterbeer cork necklace like mine, keeps them away."

"I wish it was that simple Luna, I really do."

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm not doing too well. I miss Ron, I really do, but more than that I miss Harry. I miss my best friend, laughing, talking, and just having fun together. I miss Ginny. I miss our girl talk, our late night conversations about nothing in particular. I miss my friends so much. I feel like I have no one. The closest I have to a best friend right now is Blaise, and it's not that I'm not grateful for him, I enjoy his friendship, but it's not the same. I need someone who I can trust completely, with my life even, someone that I can tell every little thought that crosses my mind. I need someone like that in my life. I don't know what I'm going to do without one._

 _I wish I understood why my closest friends have left me, but I don't. What has Ron told them to make them all hate me? I'm saddened to think that our friendships were so weak that they could be broken, broken by nothing more than a little white lie from Ron. Were they that great in the first place, if they were broken so easily? I'd like to say they weren't, but I know different. They were the best friends I've ever had, and I'm lost without them. I need my friends, I need someone._

* * *

 **Bit of a filler chapter, hope you enjoyed anyway. Please let me know your thoughts in reviews!**

 **falloutgirl567**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Sachiko Heiwajima, Dul'mephistos, elephantgiraffe628, itsmeok, and IcedFanta for reviewing the last chapter!**

* * *

-RW-

Hermione Granger. Hermione Weasley? No. That didn't sound right.

Mione was my fiancée, we were supposed to be married in three months' time. Past tense. As in, not anymore. I didn't exactly want to be unfaithful to her, but I needed someone to satisfy me. She planned on saving herself for marriage, an idea that I hated. She knew I wanted sex, didn't she? Lavender had never gotten over me, so she was the obvious solution. We had been hooking up for years, never really stopped after Lav and I broke up. Which was six, seven years ago maybe? It could be considered wrong, staying intimate with Lav even after Hermione and I got together, and after we got engaged, but I couldn't stop.

I loved Hermione, I loved her intelligent conversation, her charming and compassionate nature, but it just wasn't enough. Not for forever. The male part of me needed more. Maybe that makes me an asshole, but it's the truth.

I didn't intend for her to find out about Lavender in that way or then, but I _was_ planning to tell her eventually. I pictured her smiling and being proud of me for finding another solution, a solution that didn't involve me pressuring her into something she didn't want to do. I was mistaken. When she read the note brought by Lavender's owl, the note meant for me, she broke. She didn't yell, but god I wish she had. I watched her face crumple like a piece of paper. She looked at me, tears half formed in her eyes.

"Leave." I did as she said. I'll never know what was written on that note, but knowing Lavender, it was probably something sappy.

I hate myself for doing that to her, but I did what I had to do. She was unreasonable, she should have known what I would have to do. She's supposed to be the smart one.

I knew that the rest of my family would have similar views to her on commitment and honesty, so I gave them the only explanation for our breakup that I could. I told them - and Harry too - that she had been cheating on me with Viktor Krum, that she had remained in contact with him this entire time. I told them I caught them in bed together, and that I was heartbroken. I told them not to trust her, that she was a pathological liar, that she had changed.

They took some convincing, especially Harry and Ginny. At first, they refused to believe that their best friend had been lying to them after all this time. But I was determined, I was convincing. I even managed to squeeze out a few tears. Now, they believe me completely. They hate her now, all because of me. They despise her very name.

Whenever Harry visits the Burrow, (where I now live, as I used to share Hermione's apartment) he tells me about the horrors of working with her, how she treats him like dirt and forces him to do the worst jobs, and work the worst hours. I find it quite funny, knowing that if I hadn't told him she cheated on me, all of his complaints would be praise. She's probably treating him no different to how she used to, but he has seen her in a completely new light, or so he thinks.

* * *

"A complete asshole, threatening to fire me, _the cheek of it!_ As if Kingsley would ever let me go. I'm the Boy Who Lived, a war hero. The ministry needs me. Needs me more than it needs her, she should show some respect."

"Feel sorry for you, needing to work with her every day, how do you cope? I know I wouldn't be able to." Ginny said, while lovingly stroking Harry's arm.

"I don't even know, I don't think I'll be able to deal with her much longer. Maybe I should talk to Kingsley about it. Maybe he'd talk some sense into her, maybe even fire her. At the very least take her down from her position, she shouldn't be the head of department. She abuses her power and needs to be taken down a few pegs."

"Ooh that's a good idea honey, maybe they'd even promote you! You're one of the best aurors they've got I'll bet."

"Yeah, I am. I'll talk to him about it in the morning." He pulled Ginny down into a loving kiss, and I averted my eyes. I still couldn't get used to the sight of my little sister kissing my best friend.

"I can't believe you three were ever friends with her, sounds like she's absolutely horrible now. She always was a little odd." Molly added, as she joined them in the living room, carrying a tray of mugs of hot chocolate. "Drink up now dearies."

"I don't really know why we became friends with her, but we kept her around because she helped us with homework a lot, remember Ron?"

"Yeah she could be convinced into doing half of my essays for me because I told her I was tired after quidditch. Almost miss that really," I mused.

"Don't be silly, she was like a parasite, a dementor, always making you unhappy. You changed a lot after the two of you got together, you were never cheerful after that. She wasn't good for you." Molly said gently, as if she was worried I would break down in tears or something. No fear.

"Feel kind of sorry for Krum now that he's stuck with her," Ginny said spitefully.

"Now now Ginny, don't be mean." Molly chided.

"You know you agree. At least she won't be coming round here anymore."

I started to tune out the senseless conversation and thought. Lavender Brown. She was great. Always willing to do anything for me, and by god she was beautiful. Hermione wasn't by any means ugly, but she had nothing on Lav. Hermione's hair was nice, but it was wild, untamed. Lavenders was shorter and neater, and styled nicely, rather than just growing everywhere. Lavender dressed like she actually cared what people thought of her, and like she wanted to make a good impression. Hermione just wore whatever was comfortable.

Lavender was better for me, and I was happier with her. I think.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and if you did please leave me a review!**

 **falloutgirl567**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to Danikae, delany16789, itsmeok, LittlebigmouthOKC, Sachiko Heiwajima, p8efaceharris, reptilegirl and ILoveNargles for reviewing the last chapter!**

* * *

-HG-

"Hannah, we were wondering if you would be willing to answer a few questions about that night. Are you alright with that?" I spoke gently, not wanting to cause another breakdown.

"If, if it'll help you get my Chancey back, I'll do, I'll do anything." She spoke in sobs, hiccoughing a few times. Neville had his arm around her, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Okay. So her full name is Chancey Longbottom, and she's 2 years old?" Hannah nodded. "So she was just there, and then she disappeared?"

"Yes, I, I came in because she was crying and as I was walking over she just she just disappeared she was gone just like that she's gone I miss her I need her back find her please!" By the end of this she was full out sobbing on her husband's shoulder.

I reached forward and gave her a big hug. I don't know myself what it's like to lose a child, but I know it must be difficult.

"Mrs Longbottom, would you mind if we inspected the cot?" Blaise said carefully, not wanting to upset her further.

"Sh- sure." I kept my arms around her, as Blaise went into the next room.

* * *

"It's identical to the situation with the Changs. I took samples of that purple powery stuff, I'll test it later. But I honestly don't know how we can link any of this to the culprit. All magical traces of a human in that room have been erased."

"Not even of the kid or the Longbottoms?"

"Nope. All erased. Whoever it is, they've overdone it."

"Hmm, say Blaise, do you think _muggle_ traces would have been erased? I've seen cases before where they've thought to remove magical evidence but completely forgotten about muggle traces."

"Hmm, I suppose that's worth a try. Although we don't actually know that they were ever actually in that room."

"If they had an invisibility clock or charm they could've easily been there. When you next go over there check the house for fingerprints, and if there are any non-Longbottoms, ask Neville and Hannah if those specific people have ever been in their house, and when."

"On it."

* * *

I stormed into Harry's office, where he lay, asleep, at his desk.

"Aguamenti," I muttered, causing freezing cold water to materialise above him, before it splashed down on him and his desk, effectively waking him up.

"What in the blazes was that for?!" He spluttered, jumping up from the desk.

"Sleeping on the job, Potter. I'll have to add that to your list of offences."

"What, so I'm _Potter_ now? And I'll have you know, _Granger_ , that I have perfectly valid reason to be asleep at my desk." I smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"And that reason would be..?"

"None of your business! Get out of my office."

"Potter, I am your boss and superior, you will give me respect. You have no right to order me out of your office, but I do. You will continue work on the Bell case, and you _will_ bring her to justice. If she is not caught by you in the next 48 hours, consider yourself unemployed." I began to leave his office, and as I did, without turning back, I non-verbally and wandlessly summoned an enchanted watch, which started the countdown from 48 hours. It would follow him everywhere, and only disappear once Bell was caught.

* * *

-HG-

"Kingsley, you must listen to me. Granger should not be in power, she treats everyone under her leadership like crap. She's unreasonable and rude." I paced around his office, wanting him to understand.

"Really? Because I've heard nothing but positivity from everyone else in your department." Kingsley said in his slow, deep voice.

"She's awful to me, she really is. Not more than two hours ago she cast an aguamenti charm above my desk, causing all of my papers to be drenched."

"Hermione sent me a form about that by the way, stating that it was because you were taking a little catnap in the office."

"So she's _tattling_ on me now! That's a new low, even for her. She's even started calling me Potter now, having no respect for my full name." I was angry.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you not come in here with the intention of tattling on her? And did you not start by calling her by her last name, Granger, too? And is sleeping on the job not an offence at the ministry? Harry, I don't know what has happened between the two of you, but you need to remember that she is your boss and you must do as she says, even if you feel it is unreasonable. Everyone else in your department says that she is a splendid head, and I believe that. She has told me that you have been uncooperative, refusing to do the tasks assigned to you. I-"

"Yes, because she assigns me the worst cases, I'm like a muggle police officer to her and I'm not okay with it! I should be catching dark wizards not my friends!"

"Harry, you know we have transformed the auror department into something more similar to a police department because we haven't had a choice. I don't have the time for this. You _will_ do as she says, or you can quit. I don't mind either way. If she chooses to fire you, that is her decision and I will not prevent it. Begone."

I was shocked. I had at least expected Kingsley to understand, I thought we were friends.

"Oh and Harry? You are a wizard, I'm sure you can deal with the wet paper situation." His door slammed.

I hung my head and walked back to my office, the annoying enchanted watch hovering beside me.

* * *

-HG-

So Harry tattled on me to Kingsley. I' m not exactly surprised. But Kingsley put him in his place, and hopefully he'll do as he's told from now on. I tidied up my desk, and headed outside to the fireplace. I threw in my powder and was about to step in before someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hermione?" It was Blaise, looking nervous.

"Oh hello, what do you want?" I smiled at my friend. He looked down and fiddled with his shirt buttons.

"I was uh wondering if you might like to get lunch with me tomorrow? Uh, only if you want to."

"Are you asking me out on a date Blaise Zabini?" I asked, with a smile.

"Uh, maybe? Wait yes. Yes I am."

"Well in that case, sure. I'd love to."

"You would? Oh, yay!"

"I've got to go, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" I stepped into the green flames.

"See you." I looked at him as I was flooed away. He had a smile on his face.

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was eventful to say the least. I had another little spat with Harry, and I came out on top, as usual. He needs to stop his childish behaviour. Aside from that, Blaise asked me out! Do I like Blaise? I think I do, at the very least he's a very close friend and I care about him. This is good, this is very good, I'm putting myself back out there. I'll get over Ron, I'll be free. I'll be able to forget, forget the pain he put me through, and have fun again. Today was a good day._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did please leave me a review!**

 **falloutgirl567**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to reptilegirl, IcedFanta, delany16789, LittlebigmouthOKC, Sachiko Heiwakima, and p8efaceharris for reviewing the last chapter!**

* * *

-HG-

"So I heard you're going out with Zabini." Malfoy started walking alongside me as I headed to my office.

"We're getting lunch today."

"Just lunch? Or anything…else." He wiggled his pale blonde eyebrows suggestively.

"Get your filthy mind out of the gutter, just lunch!" He laughed, a deep musical sound.

"Whatever you say, enjoy your 'lunch'."

"Will do, and I honestly need to find out why you're here every damn day!" I smiled as I turned down my corridor. My smile quickly turned into a frown as I saw Harry lazing around at his desk, fiddling with his wand in an attempt to twirl it like a pen.

I poked my head into his office just to give him a reminder.

"28 hours left, Potter." He shot me a glare that I've never seen before on his face. "Anger doesn't suit you. Now get to work." I continued to my own office.

* * *

I examined the list of fingerprints, names and faces Blaise had left me, all of the people who had been in the Longbottom household.

Blaise Zabini

Hermione Granger

Ernest Macmillan

Augusta Longbottom

Ronald Weasley

Harry Potter

Seamus Finnigan

Justin Finch-Fletchley

Elisa Jones

Dean Thomas

Angelina Johnston

Susan Bones

Michael Corner

Terry Boot

Katie Bell

Miranda Sabe

Zacharias Smith

Dennis Creevey

Pomona Sprout

Alicia Spinnet

It was a long list of potential suspects. I sighed. Time to get to work.

* * *

"Table for two, please." Blaise smiled nervously at the muggle waiter, who led us to our seats. Two seats at a cute little booth by the window. "So, um."

"Uh," I laughed at our awkwardness.

"Um, what are you ordering?"

"I'll probably be getting the chicken alfredo, and you?"

"I'll just get a club sandwich."

We ordered, and slowly started to engage in normal-ish conversation, when I put a finger to my lips. A nearby potted plant was quivering, almost like someone hiding behind it was laughing… I went over to the plant, and yanked it away to reveal a blonde haired man.

"Malfoy, really?" He burst out laughing.

"You guys are so awkward it's hilarious, it's great."

"Drake were you actually spying?" Blaise looked annoyed but amused.

"Well what else was I supposed to do? Astoria's visiting her aunt's, I'm not needed at my own company, and I'm in great need of some entertainment."

"Your life is sad." I stated.

"I'm not denying it Granger. Now continue, I was watching the show."

"Drake…"

"What?"

"Geddout."

"Blaise that's a little harsh, let the twat stay. You might as well eat with us, since you're here anyway." What was I getting myself into? Actually, to be perfectly honest I knew I wasn't going to mind so much, since Malfoy and I were actually friends now. And it might help with easing some of the awkwardness.

"See, Blaise, this is why everyone likes the lady more than you, she's actually nice." He said, sticking his tongue out at my date. "Now, what are we getting? I'm going to be the best third wheel ever."

* * *

The date, if it could even be called that considering the 'disturbance' caused by Malfoy, went well, and I returned to work with a smile on my face.

"The spell I used to determine the owners of the fingerprints is only about 97% accurate, so it's not nearly enough evidence to pinpoint one person."

"Yeah, but it's something to work off of, good work Blaise. I'll go visit Hannah now, will you be coming with or nah?"

"I don't think I can, I need to leave early to meet with my mother's new husband, won't that be great." He looked annoyed, but knew it couldn't be helped.

"Ah, okay then, have fun with that!"

"See you tomorrow then?"

"Yep, bye." I apparated to the doorstep of the Longbottom house.

* * *

"I think Alicia came here once? Maybe a couple of years ago? With Katie and Angelina, probably. But I don't know who Miranda Sage is. Never heard of her, and I don't recognise that face."

"Okay, thanks, I'll do some reading on who she is, and figure out why or if she was here." Hannah suddenly gripped my arm tightly.

"You will find her right?"

"I'll do everything I possibly can Hannah, don't you worry. We'll find her." She relaxed her grip, and hugged me.

"If you do find her, I'll be grateful to you for the rest of my life. I'll never stop owing you favours. I just need my little girl."

"It's my job, I'll find her."

Next, I headed over to Cho Chang's house, in the muggle world. I had to be careful to remain inconspicuous, but as I had lived a large portion of my life believing I was a muggle, I was rather good at it.

I made idle chit-chat with Cho, avoiding the topic of her missing twins altogether to prevent her from getting too upset. It sort of worked? I asked her if I could examine her living room for prints and she said she didn't mind.

I cast the same spell Blaise had used, to reveal any fingerprints on the surface of any furniture or wall, and they glowed red. I then summoned them individually to the piece of parchment I held, which had already been charmed to reveal the person behind the prints. It was a splendid piece of magic, one that I was rather impressed with Blaise for.

* * *

Speaking of Blaise, I received a letter from him, sent by a handsome eagle owl by the name of Potentiam, meaning 'power' in Latin. A fitting name. The letter enclosed said:

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Thanks for coming to lunch today, I really enjoyed it. Perhaps we could do it again sometime?_

 _Blaise_

I quickly flipped the parchment over and scribbled my response on the other side.

 _I'd like that :)_

I attached it to Potentiam's leg, and watched him fly away, to when Blaise was eagerly waiting.

* * *

Just as I began to start my diary entry for that day, an ugly grey owl swooped in. What I was not expecting to see was that the letter he carried was a formal complaint sent by none other than Harry James Potter.

 **Hermione Jean Granger, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

 **On Thursday, 9:42pm, Harry James Potter, (Auror, Department of Magical Law Enforcement) filed a complaint about department head Hermione Jean Granger. An investigation will proceed, and if claims are proven true, this individual may risk demotion.**

 **Presence of the individual Hermione Jean Granger is requested at 8:45-9:30 on Friday (tomorrow) in the ministry of magic conference room, third floor. Failure to attend may result in demotion.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Eleanor Hoptide, Secretary**

 **Office of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister for Magic**

* * *

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today was okay? Went on my 'date' with Blaise, and it was quite awkward. I feel as though it would have been even more as such had Malfoy not turned up to spy, but no matter. I enjoyed myself, and I believe he did too. I think I'm starting to like Blaise more now; he's great to be around. Malfoy too. Malfoy keeps surprising me with his wit and humour, and I'm enjoying his company more and more as I get to know him better. He's really changed._

 _Harry filed a complaint with the ministry about me, presumably about my 'harsh' treatment of him, although I really do not know what he will say I have done wrong. He's upset because I assigned him to catch an old friend of his who happens to be a criminal? He's upset because I haven't been giving him the more challenging cases, because he has been unwilling to work on the less important ones? Hopefully when his complaint fails, he will realise that I am not in the wrong. I'm no saint and I don't pretend to be, but in this case, I honestly think I've done nothing wrong. Not this time anyway._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed please leave me a review!**

 **falloutgirl567**


End file.
